Rin
Rin '(鈴 ''Rin) is a member of the Demon Lord Alliance Community, Ouroborus, and a subordinant of His Highness. Appearance Rin is a young girl with mid-back length, possibly black, hair with part of her bangs tied into a braid and held together by a side ribbon. Rin seems to wear a one piece, sleevless dress with black gloves and sheathes held onto a belt across her waist. The dagger sheaths are secured onto her dress, allowing her to have easy access to her weapons when she needs to defend or attack others. Personality Rin is rather clever and intelligent for someone of her age. She has much confidence in her strategies and can easily see through bluffs. In front of others, she pretends to be a young girl who follows her master, His Highness as a trader. Behind others, she very much follows him around most of the time unless she needs to get in contact with other Demon Lords in preparation for an attack. Very curious about things and would feint anger if her wants are not met. Although appearing innocent she tends to use that image to fool and manipulate others, but at the same time she is unsure of how her actions affect others emotionally due to her naivete. Relationships Highness - Rin is Highness' loyal vassal in a way. She is in charge of his well-being and daily activities, including bathing him and keeping him groomed. But Rin doesn't seem to hate her position, in fact she adores it. Highness is her precious leader that she wants to be of use to. She is his Game tactician, the brains of the group. Jin Russell - Rin toured the Salamandra community with Jin, Highness and Sandora. Though she was shocked to learn that Jin had suspected her and Highness from the very beginning. Sandora - She got close and befriended Sandora only to betray her and leave a gap to be made use of later in the battles. Faceless - Rin fought Faceless once and found that their Gifts were incompatible since neither of them would win nor lose. Otherwise they did not have much of an interaction. Background Rin was taken from her family and adopted into the Oroboros Alliance. She was assigned to be Highness' Retainer and his group's Game Maker. Plot Volume 4 Rin was in the Vampire Citadel searching for highness. She arrives upon the Throne Room and finds the sleeping Leticia sititing on the throne with Aura by her side. Before Rin could touch her, Highness warns her not to, cautious of triggering one of the punishments of the game. Rin was happy to see Highness and said yes to learning about the cease fire. Rin was given a briefing on the Game and asked what would happen if the participants were to flee together instead of just fight. Highness confirmed that she could let the fleeing party go if they did run away. It was determined Rin and Aura would go down to the ground level to fight the communities, and Rin questioned Aura about the War Trophy she mentioned. Volume 6 She recruited Demon King of Confusion to her sub-group faction. Volume 7 She started the plan of the war against the North just to distract them as she unsealed Azi Dahaka. Volume 8 Volume 10 Gift Achille's Heel - Nothing much is known about this gift except that, it allows the user to manipulate distance. Moreover, at this current point in time, the real name of the Gift is not known and the term of Achille's Heel is just a nickname. '''High Intellect: Rin serves as Highness' strategist and game master and has immense knowledge in various subjects. Trivia *She looks so innocent. But it is to be expected since the most pure people who chase after a single goal without caring about others can be a little extreme in their actions. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 057.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 078.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 241.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p123.jpg Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros